Talk:IHalfoween/@comment-3309434-20120502174803/@comment-5032904-20120503035117
Well, this comes as no surprise, comedians,and comedy writers run into this stuff all the time. Some of the most influential artists and comedians have fought against this!! There are these certain groups of people who want to tell you what you can and can't say through "social engineering ". It's not a new idea either, I remember seeing stories on the news in the 90's about homeless jokes when I was a kid! This whole thing with "hobo jokes" in iCarly and kids needing to be shielded from it is just a way for these people to feel like they did something good for real homeless people. A homeless persons worst problem is hardly being made fun of in a kids show! I saw a quote in the last article by the huffington post about hobos that said "homeless people everywhere can now breathe a sigh of relief". Oh yeah, if a real homeless person heard that, I'm sure they'd be thinking "you know, I haven't had a clean glass of water or a descent meal in 2 months, can't remember the last time I had a shower, and the piano crate that I'm living in is falling apart, but no more hobo jokes in iCarly, boy that makes my day". If these people really wanted to help the homeless, they'd be building low-cost housing for them, and helping them to get a job. I was in a pizza place once and one of the employees had to throw away a pizza because it was 30 minutes old, that was their policy(and they weren't the only ones), well there's a perfectly good way to feed homeless people. I don't think a starving person is going to be a very picky eater, do you? Now that would solve some homeless peoples' real problems!! Now, the issue with iCarly making fun of mentally ill people and influencing kids to ridcule them as well. Listen, kids won't make fun of homeless people because characters in a tv show teach them too ok! The ones that do it are because they're surrounded by others who do it, in some cases even their own parents. Most people choose to ignore those things or deny them, but it's true. If the kids ridicule people for real, the parents just blame it on jokes made in iCarly, but if the kids turn out great, the parents are the first ones raising their hands trying to take a little credit. iCarly and it's writers are completely innocent!!! These groups I've been referring to, most of them are run by these "professional parents" who think they know what's best, not only for their kids, but for everyones kids, it's arrogant meddling, simple as that. This whole thing with homeless and mentally ill people being made fun of is just one more way for these people to point the finger at someone else and further excuse these parents from the responsibilty of talking to their own kids. Instead of kids being shielded from iCarly and nickelodeon, it would do these kids some good if their parents simply educated them about things like this. Let them grow up with a sense of reality. This is completely without logic, these types of problems existed long before iCarly was around. There's nothing morally wrong with joking about something in the name of comedy, and that's what iCarly does it for, comedy! These people need to lighten up seriously. iCarly's ratings are being crippled by this, and the jokes are becoming more sterile. At this rate, iCarly has no chance.